Life is Good
by mrmainman
Summary: A boy wakes up in the world of Pokemon, knowing near nothing from his past except his name, he is finding a way to live life in this new world, finding much kindness along the way, as well as many Evils, in others, and himself. (Lemons later in the story)
1. Chapter 1 - Wide awake

**Welcome to my first story, I know I'm already well known based on the people that use my OC's. Moon and blade, Ultima the fox, and soon dude 492, but this is a story for my name, and i hope you enjoy it.**

_"Sam... Sam... SAM!"_

I burst forward and feel a breeze of cool air. I try to look at my hands but its so dark its as if I'm blind, I feels the ground and move onto my knees. The ground is cold, and hard, covered in dust and what feels like sand

'Am I in a cave?' I ask myself as I get up and begin doing the only thing i can do, I walk forward. After what feels like a few minutes of walking i see what I think is light. I speed up my pace having already gotten tired of this place and eventually I reach it, seeing an insane brightness from my eyes having been more adjusted to the dark. I put my hand in front of my face to block the sun as my eyes quickly adjust and I notice the image in front of me: A dirt path that leads to where I just came from, surrounded by tree's shrubs grass and all sorts of plant life, but none I recognized, I assume they're walnut tree's based on there look and the small nuts growing on some of them, while behind me iss the entrance to the cave I just left. i notice the clothes I'm wearing now, jeans, sneakers, a black, t-shirt and a grey hoodie.

'Where did I get these clothes, in fact where did I even come from... Fuck, who the hell am I?!' I think to myself as look at my features. I seem tall, maybe 6'5 and i feel that I have a small bear on my chin and wavy hair formed into a punk hair style.

'Well instead of sitting here dabbling on it, I should probably look for a town or city or something... Someones bound to know me' I begin following the path, nothing really seems to change in the surroundings, the same kind of trees, the same kind of bushes, the same beaten dirt path. Than I see something... Odd, I see a creature, it seemed fox like, but had a flatter muzzle and longer ears and a shorter tail, it was brown with a white chest tuft and the tip of its tail was white... i recognized it.

'Is that... An eevee?' I suddenly remember hours of staring at a screen playing Pokemon, catching them, battling them, and imagining them in the real world, and even a character name... Calvin.

'Well I guess that's something... But... pokemon is just a game... How... What is a n eevee doing here?' I try slowly walking towards it, trying not to disturb it, but to my luck it notices me and begins backing away with its ears flat against its head, scared.

"Nono, its okay" I say in a hush voice "I'm not gonna hurt you." I continue walking towards it slowly until I'm about two or three feet away from it, than out of no where I hear what sounds like a girl I'd think is my age say.

"D-don't hurt me" I quickly look around

"Who-who said that?!" I continue looking until my eyes lock with the eevee's, who's look of fear has been replaced with confusion.

"Did you just respond to me?" I hear the voice again and notice how the eevee's lips move with the words I hear.

"D-did you just t-talk" I look at the eevee, completely baffled at everything that's happened to me in the last hour.

"Yes, I did, and you just understood me" she (I presume from the voice) hops onto my shoulder and looks in my ear "Are you some kind of magician or something"

"N-no... Well at least I don't think so..." I say unsure. She raises a brow and quickly asks

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really know who I am, besides that my name is Calvin..." She looks at me strangely but seems to shrug it off

"Well my name is Violet, I'm sorry this happened to you." I sigh

"It's fine... But I better get to the nearest town or whatever, someone is bound to know me there." The moment I say 'Town' hears ears perk up

"Town you say?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well..." She seems reluctant "My sister's are sick, and as the oldest I tried to find some berries or anything that might help, but I couldn't find anything, and I the sickness seems deadly, and I heard about these things called pokemon centers where you can get healed."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can take them there?" She looks up at me with the cutest puppy eyes I've ever seen (mainly because. I can't remember any others) and i can't help but feel bad.

"Okay, lead me to em" Her eyes widen as she looks at me surprised

"Really?"

"Really." She hops off of my shoulder with a "Yaaaay!" and begins trotting into the woods. I quickly begin to follow her, after I while I hear faint whimpers and groans until we get to her sisters. They're covered in most areas with a dark purple goo, its horrifying to see them in such immense pain. Violet looks up at me and I look down at her as if telling through her eyes, i pick them all up gently, making sure they'd all be comfy, as I do this Violet hops onto my shoulder and I begin walking back to the path, both of us in complete silence. Even once were back on the path, we remain silent.

After what seems to b an hour of walking i notice the red roof of a pokemon center and quickly speed up to a jog. I quickly reach it and enter hurrying to the front desk. The nurse instantly notices me and asks her chansey to bring them to a room, I follow them and am asked to sit outside. I do so, and wait.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I know its a bit slow, but it'll get better as time goes on, I promise. - Calvin**


	2. Chapter 2 - The 8 sisters

**I guess I kinda' forgot to tell you all to comment and review the last chapter, heheheh, but it seems that people do indeed like it, but I can't be sure without your feedback, i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

My palms and neck became moist from my sweat as time went on for what seemed like eons.

'What was that stuff? It looked nothing like any normal sickness, what in the world could've even caused such a thing to happen?' I ponder for a while until I hear a door open. my head quickly jolts towards that direction as I notice the same nurse that took Violet and her sisters into that room exit. I'm quickly on my feet and rambling on with worry, the classics "Are they okay?! Whats going on?!" Etc. Etc. She quickly she shuts me up and begins answering all my asked and almost all my unasked questions.

"Don't worry they're fine, this kind of thing is common-"

"COMMON?!" I'm so dumb founded that i feel like i've lost a couple hundred brain cells.

"Yes... Well anyway, they'll be fine, just need some rest and a few more tests and you can have them back."

"Have? They were never really mine in the first pla- and what do you mean 'have'!" I feel a extremely pissed off now "It's not like they're animals or objects, they have personalities and feelings to ya know!" The nurse seems dumbstruck and instantly starts apologizing.

'Am I really that scary?' I ask myself, but I quickly shrug it off however. "So how long until their free to go?"

"Tomorrow night." She answers

"Okay thats fi-" My eyes widen as I realize I am completely broke and have no food for a motel or anything of the sort.

"Is something the matter sir?" She asks with an odd facial expression that kind of pisses me off.

"Um... Rooms and food here are free... Right?" i say nervously while sweat runs down my entire face.

"Um, yes?" Her tone and facial expression obviously show she's confused, guess everyone knows this...

"May I have a room key please?" I ask being as strait forward as possible. She gestures for me to follow and takes me back to the front desk where she gives me a key and I head to the corresponding door, A5. I swipe the keycard and open the door to the shock that is what looks like a smaller apartment, a living room with a flat screen TV to bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a kitchen. i close the door behind me and hug the couch cushions, not before face planting on top of them first though. From the tiring day, the comfort gets the best of my and pass out in seconds.

_I feel strapped as Everything is hazy and only shadowy figures can be made out, two to be specific._

_"How's the patient?" The voice is feminine, and coming from the person on the left, with an american accent._

_"He's fine, simply... Dazed, from the last few experiments." This person sounds like an older german man. The woman then seems to turn towards me._

_"Well he better get better soon, we wouldn't want him to do die, don't we, Mr. Kaplan"_

The Kaplan echo's as everything turns white and my eyes burst open to look at the ceiling of the room I'm in at the poke'centre, I wasn't to sure at what time it was before I passed out, but I never saw the sun set, and yet sun light is beaming through the windows.

"Ugggggh, what time is it" I sit up and look at the clock that reads 9:32 AM.

'Must be summer, or else it would've been dark when I went to sleep.' i get up and stretch while yawning, the classic wake up combo. until I notice something starting at topside of my wrist, it looked like a black line.

'What the hell?' I hesitantly take off my coat and on the topside f both my left and right arm are tattoos, on my right is jagged line crossing over and under each other, staying parallel to each other, and than ending connected at my wrist. While on my left its the same pattern but the lines are curved, and end in the same fashion, connected much like a fire, both the tattoos are in black ink.

'Why in the world I have tattoos, I'm not entirely sure, but I'm pretty sure I'm only 16. Could this have something to do with those people in my dream?' I ponder on it for a second, but stop once I realize I have absolutely no evidence what so ever. I walk into one of the bedroom bathrooms and smile at all the soap options.

'Wait, why do I care about this... Guess thats just me' I strip and start up the shower, getting the water to the perfect temperature before stepping in and examining the many scares across my body.

'Who the hell am I... Those people in my dreams must have had something to do it' I sigh and cringe at a fresh wound across my back, It feels like a large gash.

'The fuck, seriously?' I look at my muscles.

'Yoked, yet medium build, at least I knew what I wanted.' I wash my hair and finally begin cleaning, after an hour of cleaning, I step out, dry off and look at the dirty clothes I was in earlier.

"Can't wear these, there better be a washing machine here." I look around until I get a knock on the door.

"Shit!" I put on the robe I saw earlier and open the door to be faced by the nurse that treated Violet and her sisters

"Oh, hi." I say

"Good morning, your pokemon are all healed up."

"Thanks... And uh... Is there a washing machine in here? I only have one set of clothes and there kind of, how do I put this, messy." She gains a look that says 'who du'fuq are you and what planet are you from'

"Uhhhh, yeah, let me show you." She walks in and walks up to a machine in the living room that looks like something you'd use if you wanted to drill a hole, except backwards.

"This is a laundry machine?"

"Yeah... Okay, this is modern stuff here, where in the hell are you from?"

"Um... I don't know." I say that as blunt as anyone can, and I swear I saw her right eye twitch.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"I just don't and jesus christ do you have to be so loud-"

"Who's jesus?" She asks quite bluntly

"He's... Oh yeah..."

"What do you mean 'Oh yeah'?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out, now bye" I shoo her away and she stomps out and slams the door.

'Well then.' I look at the machine and theres only one button that says start.

'Okay?' I put my clothes in it and press the button and it flashes green and my clothes are clean

'... Okay?' I take off the robe and put the clothes on

"Woooow, these are warm" I hug myself.

'Guess I'm more sensitive than I thought, but what ever, I like it.'

(Note: Don't be shocked, you don't know this character very well, so just deal with out, this IS something that would happen, you can't say it wouldn't and you have no proof either way)

I walk into the kitchen and see theres a lot of cooking ingredients and I make an omelet with paprika, ham, cream cheese, and tomatoes.

'Welp, lets see if I can cook' I take a bite

'Well that answers that! I'm fucking amazing!' I eat the rest and clean up before I brush my teeth with a one use tooth brush and leave back to the front desk, with a different nurse though.

"Um hi, I'm here to pick up the six eevee's"

"Oh yes! Follow me" She gets up and leads me to the room that's holding Violet and her sisters.

"Here they are." I smile at them sleeping and pick them all up and walk put to notice the previous nurse in front of me, but in a t-shirt and short's.

"Um... Hi-"

"I'm coming with you" She says bluntly

"B-but why?" I blink

"Your not leaving until I find out your secret, also. I wanna help you find out who you are." I blink again

"B-but" I sigh "Well, guess I have no choice then, c'mon" this time she blinks as I begin walking.

"R-really?" She blinks again while I pause for a second.

"Yeah, c'mon" I continue walking as she smiles and jogs up to my side and begins walking.

"Oh yeah, my name is Lucy, whats yours?"

"Calvin" i look at her, now that. I think of it, she's really cute, and in many cases, very very sexy. Her shoulder length red her, her blue eyes, thin, but not too thin, and super curvy, but. I'm not gonna take the risk of looking at her ass, that's too risky, also she, short enough so I can just place my head on top of hers while standing, or well, I'm tall enough. Wait, why do I like that?

"And also, why are your pokemon out of there pokeballs"

"Because there not my pokemon, I'm not even a trainer yet"

"Really? You looked like one."

"Seriously? I don't even have a backpack." She blushes slightly.

"Well, um" I chuckle interrupting her.

"It's fine."

"Okay, but after you do your thing with those eevees were heading back here and getting you supplies, us supplies, including a trainer ID card"

"Okay, okay, but I wanna spend the day with them, so your gonna have to wait a while."

"Fine." She does a pout and I can't help but blush slightly.

'She's so cute.'

Once we get to the area I assumed to be Violets and her sisters home, I place them down and shake Violet gently to wake her up.

"Hey, Violet, wakey wakey." Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me.

"Hi Calvin." She smiles and gets up "Thank you, for helping us, you even brought us back home... I assume you would like to meet my sisters before you leave?"

"What are you talking about, I have all day." I smile brightly.

"R-really." I swear I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "Yaaay!" She jumps up and tackles me onto the ground and starts nuzzling my chin, I can only smile.

"Well aren't you happy." She instantly stops and blushes, looking away from me.

"Well um... I, uh..."

"No explaining necessary." i interrupt her as she then looks back at me and smiles.

"Okay!"

I quickly get to know Violets family, Sarah: the 'Sucubus' as it were, Melony: the sensitive one, Lilly: the hyper one, also the youngest, Fiona: the shy one, Avery: The way-to-cheerful one, Alex: the mopey one, Annabell: The TMI one(You should be able to figure that one out.), and Coney: the hot-headed one. after no time at all, the sun eventually starts to set and me and Lucy are forced to leave We say our goodbyes while on the way home Lucy drowns me with questions that I'll answer later. We get back to the centre and decide to get ready later and go to sleep, and for some reason Coney goes into my apartment, thankfully there are two rooms though, so it worked out, and I finally pass out, this time on the bed though.

Later I'm awoken, not by light, or falling off the bed, but the smell of smoke. i quickly get up and look out the window to see the forest on fire, with many people standing by as the rangers try and put it out and rescue the pokemon trapped in it.

'The girls!' I quickly run out of my room and out the door running put of the centre and into the blazing forests, the rangers try to stop me but I out run them, and only focus on finding the eevee sisters.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger again, but hey, maybe that's what I'll be known for, and thank you for reading, more than twice as many words than last chapter, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The girlies

**Hey readers, thanks for the support? Well, at least thanks for reading, and sorry again for leaving you on another cliff hanger, heheheheh, I love torturing you all, but I got the first lemon for you, enjoy!**

"Pleasebeokay, pleasebeokay, pleasebeokay!" I say it so quickly the words are practically fuse together as I run so fast I feel like the flames at my from are from friction, in fact, I have so much adrenaline the flames don't even hurt, but I don't even think about my injuries, i just run through the forest to take a shortcut as I scream there names "Violet!" I keep looking "Melony!" I keep looking "Annabell!" I here a groan and quickly look towards it to see a bunch of fallen charred branches. I quickly move them and gasp at the eight eevee sisters, there fur matted and charged, I pick them all up quickly and begin sprinting back to the poke'centre going as fast as my legs will carry me, running through the flames as I use my coat to shield the eight eevees. I quickly reach the edge of the forest in the area of the poke'centre, the rangers try to talk to me, but I run past them and into the centre. The nurse quickly notices and takes them to a room and slams the door on me as I place my hands on the door and my pupils dilate.

"Calvin!" I look over to see Lucy running over to me with teary and hugs me. i pause and than blink. "Never do that again! You could've... Died." She stops talking and looks at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask

"You... Your perfectly fine, your clothes are charred... But you don't even have a scratch on you." I look at my self and see that I'm fine.

"Who the fuck am I" I murmur as I look at my hands.

"What?"

"It's nothing" I breath; she sighs

"I'm not even going to ask, and also" I look at her with a "hmph?" "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU UNDERSTAND POKEMON?!" I blink.

"I'm new here, how do you think I'd know?" She does an anime collapse and is back up in an instant.

"Sorry, I'm stupid." I chuckle and wrap my arm around her shoulders, but I don't notice her blush.

"Your not stupid, your adorable." I poke her cheek and she does a petite giggle, but than I sigh and put my hand on the door.

"Oh hope they're okay." Lucy than hugs me; I can't help but blush.

"They'll be okay, and i know you don't have any stuff, so I'll pay for everything, and I'll give you eight pokeballs, one for each, a backpack, supplies, especially your trainer ID card, and don't worry about it... I'm sure there's a way you can make up for it~" I look back at her because of my curiosity for why that last phrase sounded so sexual, but than she winks at me and giggles and get the point while my blush becomes cherry red. Thankfully the nurse opened the door and begins talking to me.

"They'll be fine, they just need some rest, I come back tomorrow, right now I'd go back to sleep, it's not even 3 in the morning yet."

"Thanks, I will." I smile and pick up Lucy and put her on my shoulders, it seems to surprise her, but it was the only way to get her to move. We get to our room and I put her down and open our door and go into my room, I close the door and go into the bathroom and begin my shower process, after half an hour, I get out, dry off, and look for some clothes that someone may have left behind, after a while I find a sleeveless black shirt and black short's and put them on, I then walk out of my room and see Lucy watching TV, I flop onto the couch and use Lucy's thighs as a pillow, I than look up at her and smile as she giggles and pets my head.

"That feels niiiice~" I purr and than face towards the TV, watching what ever it is they have in the pokemon world. Lucy takes advantage of my liking of being pet and scratches behind my ears as I bask in the sensation and eventually pass out in her lap.

I later wake up to the warm comfort of someone else's body, I look down and see Lucy close to me, asleep.

"She's so cute.. And sexy." I whisper; she giggles and I blush

"I heard that." She whispers and looks at me, than does something unexpected... She kisses me, I blush and am completely frozen in shock, she eventually pulls away and hugs me.

"I wanna help you... Any way I can... You seem far to nice and special to not know anything from your past." I blink as Lucy smiles at me.

"I love you" She says as she presses her forehead against my chin and smiles.

"Lucy..." I hold her close and begin crying, Lucy than looks up at me and gains a shocked expression.

"C-calvin... Why are you crying?" Her tone sounds worried as my hug tightens.

"Where ever I'm from, I can tell, that was my first kiss, and this is my first hug in a long... Long time." I'm down to sniffling as my grip tightens and she kisses my cheek.

"I'm here for you." She says and helps me up.

"Now let's get those girlies of yours." I blush

"G-girlies?" She giggles

"Oh it is SO obvious they all adore you, maybe a bit to much, but I don't mind, after all, they won't get pregnant." She winks as I'm blushing cherry red again. We put on our shoes and head down to the front desk, the nurse quickly recognizes my tattoos or face or whatever and leads me to the room that has the eevee sisters in it, the moment I enter I here my name screamed by all of them and than am on they floor receiving many cheek kisses and 'hugs' by them all.

"Hi girls"

"HI!" they all yell and smile at me, I than hug them all and give them a squeeze, but quickly stop after the coughing caused by it.

"So," they all look at me "how would you all like to come with me?" I ask them. They all squeal in delight and scream "YES!" I look over to Lucy who somehow has the eight pokeballs on hand, quickly take them and one by one the tap there heads against there own ball and I put on a sticker for whatever I think matches, but i noticed that the last two balls didn't shrink and. I can still send out those two of the eevee sisters.

"Lucy, how many pokemon can I have in my party at once?"

"Eight!" She smile "perfect isn't it?" This makes me smell as I let them all out of there pokeballs and they tackle me again.

'Today's going to be fun' I smile to myself and hug them all.

After about an hour of prep we finally got everything together and checked out of the poke'centre, than something popped into my head.

"Hey Lucy, what region is this?"

"Were in Kanto" She smiles at me

"Kanto..." I look up into the sky and finally realize that this is Viridian city, the second city you see after Palet town, than I remember something else "Do you have any pokemon Lucy?" She has an evil smile and than takes out a pokeball and lets out a Lucario, that was obviously female, breasts, hips, Eyes, it even seemed to have a girly hair cut somehow, I instantly blushed at the sight and felt a little tug in the front of my pants.

'Well shit.' I notice Lucy smirk and the lucario rolls her tongue as she begins talking

"Ooooo, how niiiiiiiice~" She purrs as my blush becomes brighter

"Th-thanks." I stammer; her eyes widen

"Did... Do you understand me." I nod and she blinks, she than tackles me to the ground and kisses me, catching me completely off guard

'She better not have anymore pokemon, I don't have enough saliva to go around.' She pulls away and I pick her up and stand up.

"So... Two beautiful girls, and eight eevee girls... How am I gonna do this?" I ask them both; they shrug and I put the lucario down

"So whats your name?" I ask the lucario; she smiles and presses her breasts against me

"I'm Lulu" she grins "I hope to be of service." She bashes her eyelashes at me as I feel a bit more of a tug in my pants, I think she felt it because I see her tail begin to wag faster as she places her hand on the inside of my right thigh causing me to freeze slightly.

"Okay Lulu, calm down." Lucy grins and Lulu whimpers and hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"When we get to the next centre... Your dick is mine." The eevee girls all yell.

"No! Its mine!" But than most freak out with a blush and hide their faces.

"Looks like I'm in for some trouble." I groan and Lulu and Lucy giggle and we all begin walking again, Lucy on my left arm, Lulu on my right, and the eevee sisters on our heads and shoulders, mainly mine though.

After about three hours of walking the city finally comes into view, i sigh and relief and all of the girls chuckle evilly, causing my eyes to widen and my face to grow red.

"C'MON!" They all yell and begin running I jog with them and we get there in a few minutes, Lucy orders a one bedroom room and they all drag me to our room, literally. They instantly drag me to the bedroom and begin taking off my clothes, making my face cherry red.

**-WARNING! LEMMON ALERT!... Kinda-**

The eevee girls instantly hop onto the bed and begin crawling towards my soft member which slowly begins to harden at this point, they all paw at it until its hard and than I realize how big it is as all the girls stare at it and blush with dropped jaw, it looks to be 14 inches long and 2 inches thick, the eevee's whine though, starting with sarah.

"It's too big! It won't fit in us!" Then Violet

"It's bigger than is!" Lulu and Lucy and giggling and smiling and the eevee sisters yell

"Lucky!" All the eevees yell at them and they snicker

"Now if you'll excuse us." Lulu says, the eevee girls use tackle to push her away and

**-WARNING! LEMON ALERT NOW!**-

then bounce back onto the bed and begin licking my dick with there small warm tongues, all eight of them.

"DAAAAAMN." I moan and groan, my body twitches and my dick throbs against their tongues, after a few seconds I release a jet of semen into the air which coats all of the eevee sisters in a layer of my seed, they instantly begin licking the cum off each other while I watch and blush. They place their paws on my balls and say

"Thank you Calvin~" They purr, than I notice my balls, they were the size of softballs

'... What the fuck kind of monster am I?' I think to myself

"My monster!" Lulu tackles me and grabs my arms and places her legs on mine.

"Read my mind?"

"Yup!" She grins; the eevee sisters are now lying on the floor and have passed out already "your dick ready for my tight tight pussy?" She smirks, I decide to be a bit more sexual and squeeze her breasts, which were actually slightly bigger than Lucy's. She moans and positions her pussy above my cock "I-I'll take that as a yes." She smiles and slams her pussy down onto my cock and screams in pain, I quickly kiss her to silence her, after a few minutes she begins rocking her hips, I assume this means to start, so I begin rocking my hips back and fourth slowly bringing my penis out until just the head is in, and than ramming the entire thing back in, she twitches slightly and moans into my mouth her eyes clenched shut. I squeeze her round ass and begin speeding up my thrusts, this causes Lulu to open her eyes as her eyes are rolled back into her skull and she pulls her mouth away from mine to pant, her tongue flopped out of the side of her mouth. That makes me smirk as I spank her and begin jack hammering to her, she screams as I feel my dick coated in liquid and groan.

'Now this is getting good.' I smile and speed up even more as I spank her.

"Ah! C-Calvin! Ahahahahah!" She's practically screaming at this point; I feel her orgasm again and now I begin groaning a bit louder

"Damn this is tight." She pants and looks at me

"C-Calvin ah ah ah I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum again! Cum with me!" She screams and I feel her tighten up more, and hold back my load, after a few more seconds we kiss and both cum, Lulu coating my dick even more, and me releasing so much of my seed into Lulu, her stomach expands to the point where she looks 3 months pregnant. We then hug

"I love you." Lulu smiles at me having said that and crawls up and licks my cheek

"I love you to Calvin" I smile and kiss her forehead and than Lucy pushes Lulu to my side and straddles me.

"My turn." I can't help but stare at her tits, this causes her to giggle and she sits up strait and squeezes her own breasts "like them?" I nod and she giggles again "there triple Fs, and there just for you, and only you." This makes me smile

"Than stop hoggin' them and give me a turn." She giggles and takes my hands and move them to her breasts, causing me to blush slightly

"Don't worry... You can squeeze them." I look at her than at my hands and slowly squeeze and fondle her breasts, this cause her shiver and groan

"That's it~" She purrs as I continue

"They feel nice." I whisper, making her giggle

"Now lets fuck!" She slams on top of me and starts bouncing as I groan and scowl from still being sensitive from Lulu, after a few minutes, we both cum and that's about it...

"So you weren't a virgin Lucy?" I ask

"I lost it by fucking you in your sleep." She giggles and I sigh; I bring the eevee sisters on to the bed, soon having a girl blanket.

'This is gonna be a looooong journey' I think to myself before were all asleep, just a few moments later.

**Welp, hope you enjoyed the first lemon, please review and favorite, it helps me get these written - Calvin**


End file.
